


Silent so you can be noisy (I love it when you're loud)

by Lalelilolu



Series: Lale's Inktober 2020 [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Inktober 2020, M/M, Pack Dynamics, Pack Mom Stiles Stilinski, Pre-Relationship, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:50:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26820163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalelilolu/pseuds/Lalelilolu
Summary: There is a reason why Stiles didn't know of the radio's existence in the little shed.Fourth day of Inktober (Radio)
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Lale's Inktober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953916
Comments: 6
Kudos: 126





	Silent so you can be noisy (I love it when you're loud)

“That piece of junk belongs in the trash along with that garbage radio Derek keeps using in the shed.” Jackson sneered as they entered the rebuilt Hale house.

“Hey! Roscoe is very precious to me and if someone belongs in the trash it’s you!” Stiles called after him and followed Jackson through the door looking very agitated.

Derek sighed, he was already exhausted by the argument that had yet to unfold. Everyone knew how slandering Stiles’ precious Roscoe normally ended and he was not keen to hear Stiles’ talk about how great his car was again so soon. Jackson was an asshole for making them all go through this. And for insulting his trusted radio.

Stiles was already in the middle of his rant and halfway to the kitchen to fetch himself a glas water - Derek only knew it because he’d memorized the teenager’s behaviour in case he got possessed again. No one wanted a repeat of that. Least of all Derek, who still woke up haunted from nightmares about the empty shell Stiles’ had been after the Nogitsune had left. How he had barely come to terms with what he almost had done and what he actually had done.

Suddenly Stiles quieted, like a TV that was muted from one instant to another and turned to Jackson, who was sprawled out on the couch like he owned it.

Stiles squinted at Jackson. “Derek doesn’t have a radio in the shed.” He did have one but Derek wasn’t too keen on Stiles learning the reason why he had never noticed it. Yet. He flashed his eyes at Jackson but Jackson being the asshole he was just grinned at Derek.

“He does have one. Isn’t that right Derek? Listens to one of those old people stations that play all those ancient hits while he does woodwork.” Derek let out a growl. Jackson finally got the hint and shut up but of course Stiles prods deeper because that’s who he is and it’s impossible for Stiles to let mysteries go.

“Yeah right, no. Not once have I heard Derek listen to music while working in the shed.” That was because Derek always muted the radio instantly when he heard Stiles approaching, continuing to work in silence. “Tell Jackson to stop lying sourwolf. Geez, hopefully that scowly face doesn’t stay stuck.”

Derek scowled even more. He decided the best course of action was to ruffle through Stiles’ hair and ascend the stairs to take a much needed shower before dinner with the whole pack. Dinner that Stiles would cook for them as always.

While in the shower he could hear Stiles and Jackson still bantering over the stupid radio, Stiles chopping vegetables and the rustling of Jackson setting the table. Derek smirkes self satisfied, lathering his hair with soap. He had a good pack with strong members and even a caring pack mother. Not that Stiles knew that yet.

That still had to wait until Stiles was eighteen and graduated high school and until then Stiles didn’t need to know that the reason he never knew the radio existed was because the silence forced Stiles to talk. It pleased Derek’s wolf greatly to hear his potential mate - the potential second half of the alpha pair - caring about the pack enough to dive into hours of research and to go the extra mile to make sure everyone was protected. And that he shared that knowledge with his alpha, trusted him enough to plan with him.

Until they both were ready, Derek was satisfied with just hearing Stiles talk. It was better than anything on the radio anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think : )


End file.
